Fit for a Conqueror
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Anna has a scheme and Walhart is involved. things get stupider from there.
1. Chapter 1

"So that's my plan - what do you think."

Walhart's face stayed utterly neutral as he contemplated Anna's scheme. The Conqueror towered over the sitting woman, almost lording over her personal office with his mere presence. He stood, like a crimson monolith, and mulled on the particulars of this grand scheme.

It was...eccentric, to say the least - the kind that could easily be interpreted as conquest across all the realms. And while the notion of such a domain did entice him, the means of doing so were _less _than appealing to him. "...I fail to see my part in this."

Anna grunted in frustration before trying again. "Okay look - I had to really grill Kiira on this to get the specifics, but apparently these things are super popular in her world. They're pretty easy to make with some treated leather or a hide. Buuuut - while it'd be easy enough make the smaller ones and call it a day, I want to focus on making some that are more...particular, to someone of of your statue."

"My stature?"

The commander held up the Conqueror's medical dossier. "According to your clerical records, you are among the top three most _equipped _in the Order, and the one most suited to the angle I plan to take this thing."

"...Why is that documented?"

"For...medical reasons. Anyway, you're one of the most suited to this particular niche, hence your part. Your usual duties with the Order will not be compromised."

"...Very well." Walhart relented. "So who is your first subject for these...conq-doms?"

"I don't think that's how they're pronounced. But anyway, she should be here in an hour. Let me give you a rundown of how things are gonna go..."

* * *

Anna looked over at their first 'actress'. Walhart stood next to her, with an unreadable expression. A shelf full of the sound-echoing tomes from her botched beach plan stood at the ready, along with the first batch of their product.

Walhart gazed at the familiar, smirking woman. "...Commander, a word?"

Anna sighed but nodded. The two temporarily excused themselves to the pending backdrop of this little scheme - a spare room that had been converted to an opulent looking bedchamber, complete with sensual candlelight. A lectern sat in front of the poster bed, ready to accept the recording tomes when they got into action.

Walhart waited until she shut the door before speaking, "Your ambitions are lofty, which I admire. But how is immediately bringing in _her _supposed to aid us in this endeavour? Is the intent not to be discreet in who's involved with this...proposal, of yours?."

The commander scoffed at him. "Really, the mighty Conqueror is arguing the merits of discretion? What's the matter - turning craven?"

A testament was made to his indomitable will that he remained utterly non pulsed at her accusation. He spoke with a level-head and a clear, rumbling voice. "Boldness is only a pace away from ruin...but I do indeed see the merit in this. Very well."

Anna nodded and turned back to the office. "Good. now let's get to it."

The two returned to her desk. Walhart remained silent as he passed the glaring brunette. Her violet and lavender armor glinted in the candlelight. The little hairpin behind her ear shined with an almost sinister edge. He let a thin, unnoticeable smirk adorn his lips.

Supposedly a part of this little venture would be the allure - the appeal behind its marketing and branding. Walhart knew who he was, but if this was to go out across Zenith or even into the other realms, he needed to _sell _it to the ignorant. He needed to BE the Conqueror.

And who better to start with than a lover of the man who bested him?

Anna turned back to the woman on the couch. "So tell me Sumia - why are you interested in helping us?"

Sumia shifted her hands onto her crossed knees. She leaned in and spoke with an uncharacteristic confidence and chill. "Simple - I already know you'll fail."

Anna blinked in shock. "Wait, what?"

The pale flower wilted and swiftly clarified herself. "N-Not you commander! _You." _

Walhart peeked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Sumia continued. "Commander Anna's call for a 'discreet' test for women for a very niche appeal market, and who's here but the 'mighty' conqueror. I can put two and two together."

"Oh?"

Sumia was doing everything in her power to keep from crumpling before him, but her scorn fueled her resolve. Years and years of reading novels had given her an idea of how to play up a character, and she used it now. Perhaps it was poured on a little thick, but this _was _one of the guys that made Chrom's life a living hell. She could afford to be spiteful...probably.

Sumia stepped up to his broad chest with an uncharacteristically haughty smirk. "So, how small are we talking here?"

"..."

* * *

"AHHHHHH! Not small, not smaAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!"

_'This is gonna make me rich!' _

* * *

"Why do you insist on this farce, Man-spawn? Is my presence here enough to declare my intent?"

Anna winced at the Taguel's blunt ire. "S-Sorry, Panne, but it's just a simple little interview. Anyway, just sign here please."

Panne leapt off the couch and stalked to the commander's desk. She eyed the parchment with an almost ferocious gaze, glancing over the parts that bore no interest until she found something that gave her pause. "Isn't it impossible for Heroes to be bred here?"

Anna nodded. "As far as we know, yes...but it never really hurts to be cautious, right?"

Panne sighed but scratched her name on the line. "Fine. you have my mark. Now where is this 'conqueror'?

* * *

"AAAAAAAAH! F-F-FUCK! B-BREED ME YOU MAN-SPAWN. BREEEEEEED MEEEEEEEE!"

_'Damn, Taguel's are freaky as hell…' _

* * *

Anna leaned back, acting coy. "So Ursula…why should we consider you for our project?"

Maybe the third applicant wasn't the time to start acting picky, but Anna was feeling pretty confident now. She was pretty much ready to sign off and get the Blue Crow into bed...but Anna wanted to start building things up - getting more exclusive with her plan.

Ursula laid back, arms across the back of the jet-black couch. Kiira had said this was a 'part' of the ambiance, though it was hard to really talk to the Summoner now that she was a blushing wreck.

"Simple - I crave perfection, dear commander. Anything less is simply not worth my time, nor my attention. What I seek...is the perfect man. The perfect man to call my lord - the pinnacle of power, and the one being that could bring me to my knees. "

Ursula leaned in, showcasing her barely restrained breasts. "And I have reason to believe that your _Conqueror _is that perfection I seek."

Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes and held up the sheet. "...Alright, sign here!"

* * *

"YEEEEEES! YES! YES! S-SUCH PERFECTION! SOOOOO GOOOOD!"

_'Man, the echoes in this room really are perfect…' _

* * *

"...Is three not enough?"

Anna sputtered in protest. "Absolutely not! These are just the rollout lines - the stuff that will get merchants interested in holding our product."

Walhart eyed the trio of tomes on her desk - the ones that had recorded his exploits with the women. The Commander had a piece of paper atop the stack with various lines scribbled on them. "And what are those?"

"Taglines! Think of them as a short speech before the battle in the bedroom. I made them based on your individual scenarios."

The Conqueror eyed the list, specifically the ones that were circled. "...There is a certain...power, in these," he admitted

"OOOH! That's perfect! That's the hook line for sure!"

Anna swiftly pulled out another sheet and started scratching down more lines. Walhart eyed her quill for a few moments before demanding an answer. "Explain."

Anna put down the quill and turned back to her unlikely partner. "Okay these three are taglines - stuff that goes over the logo-"

"What logo?"

"...Details for later! Anyway, those are taglines that can get swapped out...but _this _is the hook- this is what _you _say. Tada!"

**THE GREATEST PLEASURE IN LIFE IS POWER**

"...A reasonable philosophy."

"I knew you'd like it! Anyway, we need to get ready for the next client. Be back here after dinner, okay?"

Walhart nodded and excused himself. The call of Askr's earthly bounty sung to the Conqueror. Before he resumed his carnal conquest, he would feast on the finest salad that the Order could procure.

Anna watched him leave with a big, almost goofy smile on her face. Things were going so _well _now - She was certain this would work. _'I'm feeling good about this!' _

* * *

_'Damnit! I knew this thing was gonna go south...' _Anna quietly lamented her lot. Still, she made a good show of trying to remain professional. "Okay Olvia - why are you interested in...this?"

The Feroxi dancer shrunk further into the couch. Her lascivious outfit looked almost at home compared to the black couch. If only she wasn't such a timid little flower squrming so hard that worms would be envious. "W-Well...I...I-I-I-"

"Sumia."

Anna blinked before turning to Walhart with confusion. The Conqueror stood aside, hands grasping his trusty axe, and eyes shut. He spoke again. "She told you?"

Olivia looked away in shame. "Y-Yes."

Walhart sighed and tightened his grip on his axe. "And you're here to avenge her - to fight for your friend's sullied honor?"

Anna chimed in, still a little perplexed at what was going on. "I...don't think the weapon triangle will apply here."

The Conqueror nodded in agreement. "Most likely not, no. but hardly the matter to contest here."

Walhart finally opened his eyes and beared down the squirming dancer. Olivia flinched, but didn't look away. There was something in his gaze...something in his voice.

"Little dancer, there is nothing to be gained in deception. If you are here, it is because you want to be here, not because of what Sumia told you."

He stepped past his axe and came up to her. Her wide eyes flickered down at his crotch before trying to lock gazes. His rumbling voice almost thundered in her ears and rattled her to her core.

"So...what say you?"

...

* * *

"Oh Oh! S-Soo much - T-Tooo mu-uuuuuhCCCCCCCH!"

_'Wow, she is really flexible…' _

* * *

Anna fought back the impulse to throw the contract at Lyn and hurry her into the set. _'When I got Lyn's signature, I didn't think it was this one! ' ' _"Okay...Lyn, so you want to take part in our

"Yes, I do. Are we getting started?"

"E-Eager, huh?! Well just let me finish the questions and we'll get you in there," Anna insisted. "So why do you want to take part in this?"

Lyn glanced down at her insufferable gown and snarled. "I hate this dress - I want it ruined."

"I...uh...well, okay then. Just sign here."

Lyn struggled off the couch and over to the commander's desk. As the faux-bride signed her papers, Anna was able to notice something. There was a little wet patch on the white fabric, letting Anna see Lyn's hip..as well as a distinct absence. "Sooo quick question - are you wearing underwear?"

"...should I be?"

* * *

"MMPH! MMMMPH! MMPH!

_'Using sash as restraints and the skirt as a gag...damnit, I should be recording the visuals as well as the sounds here! Curse you, Anna!' _

* * *

"...I'm sorry, but we're not so keen on bringing weapons or implements like that on set anymore - too many on-scene accidents. So I'm afraid I'll have to decline your request to use..." Anna paused and glanced at the list. She looked back to the squirming woman with a brow raised. "...really?"

She plaid with her long hair, looking aside with a clear blush on her cheeks. "Um well...In truth I'd kind of like to take place in a role-playing segment..if you'll have me."

Anna was intrigued now. "Oh? What kind of scena-...ah, it's on the back."

The commander turned the paper over and looked at the elaborate plan listed in keen penmanship. "Let's see...storm the castle and...oh. Ooooh."

Anna glanced up with a gold clear in her eyes. "I think this can be arranged. Let me just get our assistant to set things up for you. Come back in say...two hours, and we'll be ready to start. Does that sound good, Lady Deirdre?"

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

"OOOOOOH NAGA! Yes! Yes! YESSSSSSSSSS! S-such power!"

_'Wow...that's...that's actually kinda impressive. No wonder she brought the chains.' _

* * *

"No."

Anna turned in shock to her partner, along with the newest woman being interviewed for a role. "There is nothing to be gained in this - we already have a sufficent number of 'petites'.

Anna was struggling to respond when the litle ginger-headed sweetie cleared her throat. "May I have a word with him, please?"

The commander reluctantly nodded and sat back. Walhart didn't budge an inch, neccesistating her to get off teh couch and walk over to him. Her frizzy hair barely even came up to his pelvis. She still tried to stand on her toe tips and told him clearly. "Do this for me...and I can get her to come in. She's already interested, she just needs a little...push."

Walhart pondered this offer before doing something that shocked Anna to the core. He smiled. Not a sneer, not a smirk, not even a thin slit of teeth. An honest, devious smile. "Is that so, little lamb?"

"Commander, I have no further objections. We should start immediately."

* * *

"Yes! Yes! YeeesSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! _Riiiip! _

_'...How the hel did she tear into the matress so easily?! What IS she?' _

* * *

Anna pushed the blank sheet across the desk. "So tell me princess - why are you interested in our project?"

The serene-looking woman took it and started writing. She had to squat down to reach the desk, which lead to her sizable tits pressing into the furniture's edge. Her hand swiftly worked in elaborate, graceful strokes. Her lips intoned a tune, but Anna simply couldn't hear the princess - no one in the Order could, except for the Summoner.

She finished wirting and turned it back to Anna with a flourish.

_I'm intrigued by the prospect you're trying to bring about and the potential that it could offer. The potential of being able to enjoy passionate relations without the burden of bearing a child is an enticing one, and I've heard excellent things from some of previous patrons. I aslo find your subject to be an intriguing specimen and I'd be remiss to say the idea of such a potent weapon used against me is...shamefully exciting. _

_Is that to your liking? _

"It is indeed! Just sign here and we'll get you all set up, Princess Gunnthra. Enjoy!"

* * *

_Pap pap pap pap pap pap pap pap pap _

_'...You know, I don't know what I really expected with the whole 'no voice' thing…' _

* * *

"...Nino...what are you doing here?"

The happy mage was kicking her feet as she beamed. "I'm waiting for Mr. Walhart!"

Anna leaned in, "May I ask why?"

"He said to meet him here for a lesson?"

"What in the hell kind of sick sh-?"

"Nino."

Anna's head whipped towards the set's door. There he was -Walhart himself, with armor fresh and immaculate. Anna could see that his hair was still damp from the shower. _'Wait, was he in there the whole time?!' _

Nino beamed and waved. "Mr Walhart!"

The Conqueror merely nodded his greeting. "I trust you are ready for your next lesson?"

Nino eagerly nodded. "Yes Sir! I finished the chapter you asked me too as well."

Walhart nodded in approval. "Very good - so you are now familiar with the backgrounds of the two dragons?"

The young mage flinched. "Umm...sorta? I had a hard time on some of the words, sir."

He walked forward, letting the set door swing shut behind him. "That is understandable - The Tree and the Ingle does tend to have some rather odd word choices. A little more coaching will make the matters clear."

"Okay! But there's one more thing, sir.I couldn't find Palla though - and her sisters said she was supposed to be here."

Walhart remained nonplussed and simply said, "I trust that she'll be with us in due time."

Anna watched the oddly serene conversation before she noticed that the door hadn't been completely shut. The commander looked into the set and nearly choked in shock. _'W-What?!' _

She could just make out the disheveled bed, and the crumpled, messy young woman atop it. Whoever she was, she'd been through the full might of the Conqueror, and had clearly loved every second of it. Her face was obscured by long hair. Long, green hair.

One look at that and the headband that bound her wrists behind her made it all too clear who was in there. The commander's mind struggled to process what she was seeing, just out of Nino's innocent, shining eyes. '_ W-Wait - how did I not HEAR any of that?!' _

"Um, sir? Why did you want me to read this? Aren't you against dragons?"

"I am - but I can appreciate the lessons of the dragons, even if I find thier necesity in the world to be questionable. Mankind must be able to stand on its own two feet, not be weak and feeble beneath the heel of a dragon."

Nino looked down and whimpered out, But I can't read - d-does that make me weak?"

Walhart shook his head and spoke with firm resolve. "Only those that never seek to better themselves are truly weak. Now come along."

Nino leapt off the couch and came up to him. The small girl was barely even past his hip, but she bore no fear in the face of the mighty Conqueror. Walhart turned to Anna. "Commander - I will be unable to attend to my duties for the duration of the day."

And that was it - he was gone out the door, with an exuberant Nino following behind. Anna gazed at the closed door, followed by another glance at the eldest whitewings quivering, messy ass.

"W-Wow…"

* * *

"Why am I interested? Well that should be obvious I think."

Anna clicked her teeth at the constant dancing around the matter. She was sorely tempted to just boot the woman out on the spot, but there was simply no way she could reasonably do that. Not with someone as temptuous and voluptuous as _her. _"...perhaps, but it's still better to have it down just for the record. Think of it as adding some flair to the fantasy."

Aversa laughed from the couch. "Well, I can certainly see the allure in that now. Very well, commander - allow me to indulge."

"I'm all ears."

"What I want - what I crave most of all...is power. I want to be at the side of a man who _oozes _command - who simply doesn't know what it means to be weak. The kind of man who can easily storm a castle single-handedly, leaving cooling bodies and cooing maidens in his wake."

Anna finished wiritng that down, along with some notes about future advertising taglines. "I think we have just the fix for that. Someone whom I think you already know. Just sign here, and head back onto the set."

Aversa rose to her feet with practiced flair. Her heels _clacked _against the stone floor as she approached Anna's desk. "I'm sure...and I trust I won't leave here...unsatisfied?"

* * *

AAAAH! S-So Bigggg. S-S-Ssshoooo Shtrooooongaaaah."

_'That sounds like satisfaction to me...' _

* * *

"Queen Mikoto...what a pleasure seeing you out of the...infirmary."

The queen of Hoshido sat on the couch, nonplussed by the devastation around her. She kindly smiled as she explained, "Yes, you'll find your troops are quite invigorated and ready to go. The barracks might need with a good cleaning however"

"But this isn't the time to discuss that - i've heard of your little plan, and would like to offer my services."

Anna resisted the urge to immediately sign her - this WAS the Queen of Hoshido, who were one of the Order's largest contributors of manpower. Even given Mikoto's antics, this had far more cause to backfire than to succeed. "Are you certain? There's ah, only one subject involved. Given your usual tas…"

Mikoto cut her off. "Mmm, that may be so. Still perhaps it's time for a change of pace- quality over quantity?"

The queen rose to her feet, letting her robes fall graciously around her. "Now...where do I sign?"

Walhart entered briskly at the annointed time. He seemed to be in finer spirits today, especially after the previous two sessions. Anna perked up at his presence. "Oh good, you're just in time for the next shoot."

The Conqueror watched as Mikoto turned to face him. His milky white eyes fell over her serene, almost calm expression. "...You are the Hoshidan queen."

Mikoto laughed. "That I am. I trust that won't be of any issue?"

Anna cut in - "Nope! No problem here! So let's just grab one and a tome and-"

Mikoto reached for the supply and pulled a few out. "Let's take three….just in case."

* * *

_"Mmph- Shhhhoooo guuudddd…." _

_'That's a lot of spit...aaaand there's more holes in the sheets. Great…' _

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming, lady Cecelia."

Cecelia politely nodded. "I must admit, I'm…*reluctant*, to accept this little offer of yours. But I suppose it can't really hurt," she admitted.

The commander eagerly nodded before trying her little plan. "Actually if you wouldn't mind, I may have a certain scenario that I think you'd be perfect for...if you're interested."

Cecelia's brow raised, but she still made her way over to Anna's desk regardless. She eyed the lascivious missive with growing blush on her cheeks. "...Oh my."

She finally set it down, unable to hide her grin. "It does sound rather intriguing. I accept."

Anna pulled out a pair of false glasses and handed them to Cecelia. "Alright - after you, _Professor _Cecilia. Let's go see your student now…"

* * *

"AAAH! YES YES YEEESSSS! B-BREAK ME! MOLD ME AND MAKE ME YOOOOUUURRS!"

_*'Well damn - this might just be the hottest one yet!'* _

* * *

..And what can I do for you, little prince?"

Walhart remained composed, even in the snarling face of Sigurd, Lord of Chalphy. It didn't take a fool to know why he was there, before the Conqueror. Least of why his comrades from Leonster and Nordion rode beside him.

Sigurd snarled, ice dripping from his tongue. "You know why I'm here…"

The Conquer sneered before turning to the man's companions. "Indeed. And I trust that is why you begged for aid? A boon against the might of Walhart?

Quan tightened his grasp on Gáe Bolg. "We are not here because of craven pleas, but because our sworn bond demands us."

Eldigan nodded in agreement, Mystletainn gleaming in his noble hand. "This is a matter beyond thrones - ready yourself, _usurper." _

"You intend to stoke the flames of war? Then so be it! All of you- on me now! I will _SHOW _you what the Conquer can do!"

* * *

"Wow, you really showed them…"

Anna sighed before turning away from the comatose Conqueror to the two healers on hand. The other three lords were equally unconcious in the other cots. "I trust there will be no conflict of interest here, you two?"

Ethyln kept herself composed and level-headed. "What he did to my husband will have no bearing on my role as healer, commander."

Lachesis nodded in agreement. "Just don't expect either of us to be coming down to your office offering to spread our legs in amends."

"Right...just call me when he wakes up, and please don't let the others attack him again." Anna pleaded.

* * *

_"OOOOH OH! T-THE STAAARRRRSSSS!" _

Anna snapped the tome shut and scribbled down another tagline. With Walhart out of commision, that gave her time to catch up on the entries that she'd backlogged on.

"Okay let's see...Conquer the Stars - easy! So that's Ophelia down.. Now who's next…" she pulled up the next tome and flung it open.

_"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

"...Ugh, the chandeliers still busted from that high note. Good to see having a kid didn't change that I guess."

_"C-Come on! You call that F-fuck!-FUCKING?!" _

"Never seen anyone act so bold in the middle of a hold...that one's gonna be tricky. What's next?"

_"OH MY! Y-YOU BRU-OOOOOH-" _

"Court's in your favor - that was easy. Next!"

_"OOOOH S-SO HOT! S-SQUEEZE MY MELONS!" _

"...okay I'm gonna come back to that. Next one…"

"T-THIS IS..THIS ISSSSSSSSSSSSSS~!"

Always nice to have another bride to fall back on for tolling bells. Okay, one more."

"HAH HAH HAAH! K-K-C-CUMING IS NOOOOOOOOOWWW!"

"Something something, 'tame the wild mare. I need more wine…" Anna leaned back and sighed. "At least we can keep going tommorow. Just need to see what happens I guess..."

* * *

_'Why is this happening?! _

"Kana...I'm very, very busy. I'm sure your papa is lo-"

Kana growled, cutting Anna off. Her small body almost sunk into the battered couch. "Cut the shit, Commander - you know damn well why i'm here."

The manakete's suddenly deep voice threw Anna for a loop. "I...I'm afraid I don't understand," she admitted.

Kana shook her head and sighed. "I haven't been called a 'child' in almost twenty years- the last time I called my father 'papa' was **THIRTY** years ago… and you know that."

Anna gulped, already not liking where this is going. "I see. A-And how can I be of-"

The manakete cut her off again, practically fuming. The small little dragon girl had the grown woman practically quivering in fear. "Do I need to spell it out for you? I'm horny. Not 'heat' or whatever excuse that summer tramp is using to swing her watermelons around - _horny." _

Anna sputtured at how blatant and overt Kana's admission was. "I-I-I...Y-You can't really expect me to accept this!"

_Thud! _

Anna gawked at the sack sitting on her strained desk. She glanced between the thousands of coins and back at the smug little dragon woman. "W-Where did this-?"

Kana shrugged. "...Dragons like gold, don't they?"

"I-I...H-How long do you think yo-"

"All day."

Anna was seriously mulling Kana's offer when the Conqueror himself finally strolled in. his usual demeanor was even more dour as he tossed Wolf Berg to the side.

"Commander, I insist that you act with greater discretion - it's getting tiresome having to navigate scores of angry, jilted me-"

"...Why is she here?"

Anna struggled to speak as she stared at the piles and piles and PILES of gold."...Your services have been bought for the remainder of the day...also, this is one of those 'keep this secret' moments I was telling you about."

Kana smirked with triumph before leaping off the couch. She reached for the crumpled box beneath her money bag and pulled out a whole roll of inventory, much to Anna's shock. Walhart was still trying to process this turn of events as she started dragging him by his wrist.

"I have... reservations about this," he protested. Kana simply laughed.

"Have as many as you want - _I _only need the one. Now get moving -we've got a lot to cover."

Anna never left her desk to bring in the tome. Perhaps that was for the best.

* * *

Anna glowered at the trickster with pure, unbridled contempt. Loki merely sat on the couch, legs crossed and hands on her knees. Her mockery of a spring outfit almost melted into the worn, black cushion. A single carrot arrow between her fingers.

Silence permeated her office, hanging over them more than the icy chill of the commander's scorn. The trickster wasn't fazed in the slightest. If anything, she almost revealed in it.

Loki brought her arrow up to her lips, giving it a simple little smooch. Her tounge came out to coild around it and lather it in her spit. As if the act wasn't blatant enough, the trickster stuffed the whole thing in her mouth and bobbed her head along it.

Anna watched the wanton display with the same niggling contempt. She reached for her pen and quickly scratched in the details.

"...Sign here, and get in there."

…

* * *

"OOOOH! S-SO POWERFUL! SHOOO GUUUUUD!"

_'That's for getting an alt before me, you bitch.' _

* * *

"Just sign here...and here...and initial here."

The quill dropped back in the pot. Anna glanced at the release form one last time and nodded in approval.

"Okay Celica-"

**WHAM!**

Both women jumped in shock as the wall behind the couch broke away. The Conqueror himself practically flew into the room and sized the complying princess. "Wha-?!"

The two were already on set before Anna could even grab her tome…

* * *

OH GODS! THANK YOU MILAAAA-AAAAAAAH!"

_'...I need to get my hands on this holy book.' _

* * *

"...So they just fight in mud?"

Anna nodded. "That's what Kiira said, yeah."

Walhart stroked his chin in contemplation of such an odd form of sport. "Seems rather frivolous to me."

The commander shrugged. "Apparently it's popular back in her world, at least with some unscrupulous folks."

"...Do you hear something?"

Anna perked up at his inquiry. The office sounded mostly silent, but she did indeed hear something...something nearby.

"It's coming from the bedroom."

The commander nodded at his assessment and rose to her feet. She approached the door, holding Noatun and ready for anything. As she approached the sealed, noise-muffling door, Anna could make out muted noises - there was definitely someone in there.

She threw open the door and charged in. "ALRIGHT WHAT'S_?!"

"OOOO EPH-A FUCK?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN-IS THAT YOUR-?!"

* * *

"So...why are you interested in this project, Lady Ceada?"

Ceada pushed her hair back and offered a simple smile. "I just want an opportunity to cut loose, nothing more. I trust my condition can be accepted?"

"Well let's see..."

Anna pulled up the written restriction that Ceada had offered her.

"...Really? So not even penetration?"

Ceada confirmed with a determined gleam. "Indeed - my butt and my lips are all I can offer."

She turned to the towering, impassive Conqueror. "I have no qualms about laying with you, but know that my heart, and my womb, belongs to Marth. If you can accept that, than I see no reason to delay."

Walhart mulled her offer before simply asking, "And tell me this - If I break you, then what of the 'hero'-king?

Ceada laughed at the notion. "You're welcome to try...but you won't succeed."

Walhart grinned at her bold words. He stepped up to her as she rose from the couch, barely even reaching his chest. "You'll find me quite insistent."

The princess returned his smirk with hers, punctuated by a tapping his chest with her pommel. "Talk is cheap."

Anna watched them walk into the set. The Conqueror's fist was firmly on Ceada's shoulder. The commander wiped her brow and whistled. "...well, things are heating up for sure."

* * *

"OOOOH! T-THAT'S IT - FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT!"

_*'Well at least this one saved on some material, and the clips are hot as hell...Time for a revival I think!_

* * *

"Commander, this farce has gone on long enough - time after time I am forced to deal with the insistent assaults of jilted men and wrathful fathers. There is only so many weaklings that I can deal with before I…"

Walhart's ire subsided the moment he saw who else was in Anna's office. He stood in place, letting the door slam shut behind him. "...You are Queen Henriette."

Henriette gave a courteous, light bow. "And _you _must be the almighty Conqueror. I've heard quite a bit about you - it seems that the Order has become quite attached to you, my dear!"

The queen turned to face Anna, never losing her smile. "Speaking of, commander...my darling daughter hasn't been around now, has she?"

"Nope! Never, your majesty! Not even for a moment, I swear!"

"...Lovely! So, I trust everything's in order?"

"Uuuhh, y-yes your majesty! I'll just do the paperwork afterwards. Let me just grab a tome and-"

Anna reached for one of her recording tomes, only for Henriette's gloved palm to lay flat on the book's cover. "Mmm, I'm not so interested in reading, or company. Lets just leave it here for now, agreed?"

"I..Well that's…"

_'Clink!' _

Henriette let go of the satchel and smiled. "I trust that will be no concern?"

Anna looked at the overflowing satchel and the numerous golden coins pouring out of it. "...None at all! I'll leave you two alone then. See you tomorrow, Walhart!"

_Wham! _

Walhart stared at the doors for a moment before turning back to the beaming, chipper queen. "...So what are your goals, Queen Henriette?"

Henriette smiled. "Simple - I want you to break the bed - discreetly, of course."

Walhart smirked.

* * *

"...SO who else is even left now?" Anna asked. Her office was occupied with her newest cohorts and benefactors, busy combing through the ledger for potential new talent...and also Kiira, who was just rocking herself for comfort in the corner away from the couch.

Mikoto thumbed through the list of completed ones to make sure there were no duplicates. "Let's see - Ayra, Elincia, Noire, Nailah, L'archel, K-wait, Kagero?" she gawked.

Anna merely shrugged and held up the tome with the kunoichi's session. Her thumb flicked it open.

_"Y-Y-You! I-I'M CUMMING!" _

Kiira curled herself into a ball at the lascivious screams. The poor Summoner was at her wit's end, frantically chewing her hair. Aversa paused long enough to give the pitiful girl a genuine pat for consolation.

It didn't help.

Mikoto tried to get back on track. "A-Anyway...there's also Charlotte, Lute, Selkie, Velouria...really, Setsuna?"

"Don't. Just...just don't." Anna insisted before tossing that particular tome in the fireplace. The commander turned to Loki - the 'normal' one. So who have we sent the invitation too?"

Loki pulled up a scroll and ran down the names. "Hmm, Cordelia's said no - all of them, by the by. Same for the other Lyns. no other takers from Archena, Valentia, Jugdral, Elibe, Telius…"

"What about that second page?" Anna asked.

Loki flipped over to the next scroll. "Camilla, Camilla, Camilla, Camilla, Camilla, and...oh right - Camilla. No such luck I'm afraid."

_WHAM! _

The assembled women yelped in shock as the doors flew open. Walhart thundered in atop Walhorse, Wolf Berg in hand. He bellowed out.

"READY YOURSELVES!"

Anna scrambled up from beneath her desk, cradling Noatun. "W-What's going on?"

Walhart was too preoccupied to immediately answer. The Conquer had dismounted Walhorse and swiftly threw the couch against the door. "WE ARE UNDER SIEGE!"

The Commander barely had time to get on her feet before her desk was thrown atop the couch, further reinforcing the barricade. "W-Who's attacking?! Embla, Muspell?!"

_Eeeerk - SNAP! _

The door to the bedroom set came off with ease under Walhart's mighty attack. It joined the pile alongside whatever other furniture he'd already pushed there. The Conquer turned back to Anna and grimly declared. "Nay...all of them."

"A-All of them?"

"See for yourselves - out the window!"

Loki, Aversa, and Mikoto stepped over to the indicated window and looked out in awe and terror at the hordes outside. Am army of men and women marching on Anna's office - armed to the teeth and very, _very _angry.

Loki looked at the chaos with an uncharacteristic frown. "I see...Archeneans, Valentians. Heroes from Jugdral, Elibe, Tellius…"

"Oh my- Hoshido AND Nohr as well?" Mikoto gasped at the bulk of the army. She saw several copies of her children within, easily consorting with their sworn enemies before a common goal.

"Wait - who are they on the side there - the smallest group?" Aversa asked.

"Those would be the ones from Jugdral, my dear." Loki explained.

"Why me?" Kiira wailed in the corner.

"LET THEM COME - I AM INEXORABLE!"

* * *

**So obviously this had a bunch of pairs, but no smut to be found...well, that's where you all come in. I'm opening up this to my reviewers across all platforms - AO3, FF, HF, Discord, and what have you, to decide which of these gets a 1K prompt in Horn D'oeuvres. You've got till April 15th to decide and post.**

**Only one rule - DO NOT MAKE SUGGESTIONS - YOUR VOTE IS ONLY FOR THE PAIR. IF YOU TRY TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE THE COUPLE DO, CONSIDER YOUR VOTE NULLIFIED.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Happy April Fool's Day!**


	2. Bonus : The Conqueror Awards

"Good evening all, and welcome to the results for the Fit for a Conqueror poll!"

The concert hall erupted in applause, deafening the surrounding area. Brilliant lights were pointed to the stage and the trio of lovely women upon it. Two of them were to be expected given who they were and the intent of the evening. What came as a surprise was the gentle presence of queen mikoto herself

The three were festooned in attire of a certain classy standard. Mikoto's brilliant white and gold dress did a fine job of showing off her voluptuous legs thanks to the slit in its side. Aversa's was more overt with a cleavage cut down to her belly button (as usual), bare shoulders, and only a thin choker around her neck keeping her cups up. As expected, Loki wound up going against the grain and struggled into a one-legged suit heavily modified for her voluptuous form with a tie trapped between her tits. The wound loop drooped over the edge of her cleavage and swayed like a seductive noose.

Mikoto stepped up into the darkened theatre. "Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding." the queen bowed. Aversa and Loki offered their own forms of respect in varying, though less reverent ways.

Loki rose, letting the detached tie flop over her bosom. She eyed the audience, peering into the darkened, faceless masses. A supple hand brushed her long hair aside as she started, "Some of you may be wondering why these are so late…"

"..."

"...Anyway. We have six awards to hand out tonight, four of which came from our fine voters. "

Loki's other hand reached into her bosom and pulled out...a tome. The trickster flicked the tie loop back around her shoulder as she held up a sweaty, yet pristine book. "And of course given the subject, we'll be showing you the full, uncensored pieces - never before seen~"

An excited murmur filled the concert hall, much to Loki's glee. Her co-hosts had their own reactions to this rather unexpected turn of events. "So that's where those things went." Aversa hummed in thought.

Mikoto cocked her head to the side, a look that scarcely matched such a mature, graceful beauty. "Aren't those only speech?"

Loki brought a palm to her lips as she laughed. "Oh ho ho! My dears...did you really think that these lovely tomes are restricted to just sound?"

The Trickster turned and revealed a simple lectern upon the stage. She placed the tome atop it and stood aside to show it in all its simple, innocuous splendor. "With the right touch, you'll find they're actually quite potent indeed."

"But enough of that- the night's not getting any younger. Aversa, would you care to do the honors?"

The temptress strolled forth, letting her barely restrained bust tremble."Gladly."

The other lights dimmed, leaving Aversa alone in the spotlight. "Our first award is the third most popular pick. This lucky lady had a simply _dominating _presence. Why, I think she even managed to reach the top spot for a day or so."

her eyes flicked to her bashful co-host before Loki raised her hand and flicked her finger. Instantly the tome snapped open as the pages flicked through in a blur. The void above was aglow in copper light as murky images started to come into view. "And the winner is... "

"Oooh, oooooh~"

Mikoto's back arched off the bed as she gripped the sheets for dear life. Manicured nails left tiny tears in the sheets, unheeded by either party. Her sweaty, supple skin glistened in the smoky torchlight. The lascivious skin claps were broken only by feral grunts and lustful groans. Plump breasts smacked together, making her already labored breath pitch with every slap.

For all his bulk, the conqueror's armor came apart quite cleanly. She'd scarcely removed her own dress before he was upon her, showing a body honed by war and tempered that even the gods would swoon. Her shocked gaze drew over miles of rippling, darkneed muscle and striking scars. He had more brawn and folly to spare than an entire barracks...and she should very well know.

Mikoto's hands flew up and seized Walhart's mighty shoulders. Her smaller, mature frame was being rattled like a simpering harlot. He treated her not as a queen, but as a mere plaything - a sheathe for his inexorable loins.

"G-Gods!"

She loved it.

Walhart grabbed her back and smashed her into him, still thrusting in her tight twat. Her hard nipples scraped against steel abs and sent her already spasming body into fits. The queen's head drooped down, leaving her ear vulnerable to his guttural growl. "You are mistaken, Mikoto. I am no god…"

"I am GREATER than the gods!"

One declaration and one thrust was all he needed. Her needy womb was flooded by the conqueror's seed, invading her most sacred keep with the emperor's cum...

...Or at least it would've been if not for the Walhart™ branded condom keeping his invasion at bay. Instead her gushing walls were merely battered by a sloshing bubble of cum, leaving her womb unspoiled.

Mikoto collapsed on the bed wheezing for much needed breath. Her hips squirmed as he pulled free, exposing the results of this business venture- full, yet still very much intact.

She laid there prone as he removed the protection from his loins. Her dazed eyes found focus as she watched the incredible amount of seed being held by mere cloth. "S-So much…"

The Conqueror merely grunted before knotting and casting the now-useless protection aside.. From the side, Anna grimaced but kept the tome levied on the duo. The silent pages were filling with an echo of every sound in the room. "Hmph, it would seem that one was sufficient for you," he sneered.

He expected few things from his righteous taunt, but the swiftness from which the queen sprung back to life took him by surprise. Walhart's brow raised as he eyed the now-alert Mikoto with bemusement."Oh?"

The queen snarled behind his still-hard cock. "W-who said I was done?" she challenged him. In her fingers was another bundled sheet, making her intent more than clear before she even spoke again. "I want you to pound me into these sheets until you can't pull me out. Think you handle that, oh mighty Conqueror?"

It was a taunt- a farce of a rise meant to rattle his unfapple nerves, and they both knew it. Still, there was no denying the allure of the mature queen of Hoshido, especially when she was already sweaty and bare before him.

Hmph - very well." he conceded. She motioned to hand him the condom, only for his hand to block her. "Apply it. By yourself."

Anna bit back a whistle at his bold declaration , but stayed in the background. The Queen's firm gaze locked with his - two forces daring the other to buckle first. Hoshidan steel met with the iron might of Valm.

Mikoto blinked.

Walhart stood over her, arms crossed in expectation. The MILF busied herself with applying this strange fabric to his loins. In truth she wanted him to simply stuff her, but there was still this little charade to consider. With trembling fingers, she rolled the sheet down his shaft until it was mostly covered. Her fingers pinched up a little gap, as instructed before leaning back on her knees. "There."

He nodded in approval. "Good. now then - to battle!"

"Wait, wha-?!"

MIokto blinked as he seized her hips. Before she knew it she was face down in the bed with her ass sticking straight out. "I-I beg yo-oooooh?!"

Walhart had already stuffed her snatch anew, stretching velvet walls far greater than any meager soldier or knight ever could.

He gave her neither quarter nor respite before vigirously drilling her twat. Her slick pussy lips noisily slurped up and down as she struggled to take his mighty girth. Her full ass rippled and clapped against his loins every time he slammed down. She felt his balls, still churning and heavy with seed, slap against her crotch.

For all her cravings, she was still a queen - one who kept her chin up even as she was being stuffed full of copious men. Even when bathed in commoner's seed, she could keep her head high and simply exude the nobility inherent in her being.

_"Ngh! Ngh! Guuh uhhhh!" _

The delusion of power was not with her tonight.

Mikoto bit the bed as she struggled for dear life. Queen Mikto was slipping. _She- _the same Queen Mikoto that could bed a barracks with ease, was losing her mind. Somewhere in the eternal euphoria, she faintly noticed him pause. "Pwah...F-Fuck! I-Is it over?"

Walhart sneered behind her. His hips pulled back until only his coveted, covered crown remained in her pussy. "Hardly - you still have one more to go after this, little queen."

She barely managed to bite down before he slammed in her hips.

The warning thundered through her ears as he pounded her with renewed vigor. She tried to grasp the sheets, only for the Conqueror to seize her arms and pull them straight back. The sheets clenched between her teeth kept her head from rising, yet left her trapped between his forceful thrusting grip and the weakening bedspread. Her labored, slurred euphoria scarcely heard through the spit-stained, frail sheets.

_"Mmph- Shhhhoooo guuudddd…." _

* * *

The tome snapped shut to thunderous applause. Loki reached over and plucked the book off the lectern before whisking it away off stage. "So how was it trading quantity, lady Mikoto?"

The queen pondered the question, using her long sleeves to conceal her cheeks. "Mmm, I still prefer numbers, but I can say that there's merit in getting something of finer quality from time to time."

Aversa offered her perspective on the matter, being no stranger to both qualitative and quantitative entertainment. "Easier to focus on your target, I'd say- too many distractions and you'll forget your goal."

"What about if you want to get lost though, Aversa?"

Loki cleared her throat "Ahem. A counsel for later, ladies. Right now it's time to move on."

Mikoto stepped up as Loki placed another tome on the lectern. Her proud chin held high as she calmly recited her speech. "This next category is the wildcard - a special category for those that were mentioned but didn't have their interviews and sessions fully highlighted."

Aversa sighed. "Such a wide pool, but very few swimmers...what a tragedy."

Mikoto nodded in agreement. Loki flicked her wrist and threw open the tome, causing blue light to fill the area above them. "And the winner, with a fairly impressive lead I may add, is…"

_Thoom. _

_"Hah. Hah. Hah. _O-ooo _ooh _."

The paltry storm outside was of little consequence compared to the mighty crescendo within the darkened chamber. Ophelia Dusk was a wheezing, panting mess in the Conqueror's mighty grip. Her tattered garb clung to her sweaty body, while her exposed breasts bounced with wanton abandon. Thin arms were clasped behind her as he pressed down on her neck, leaving her toes to curl and flail helplessly in the air. Her open crotch tore under the mighty force of the potent prick crashing and thrusting up into her ravenous snatch.

The dark mage could scarcely believe how much her hubris had turned on her. What she sought was the higher powers that could only be brought forth by pushing the body's limits. The thing that always kept her back was how receptive such a body was to outside elements, especially if the caster was fertile. So when she'd found a crumpled up ad for this 'safe' sex conq-dom, she'd lept at the chance.

"Eh-eh-ehyaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

If only she'd looked before her leap.

Walhart slammed into her lions as his load filled the protective cloth. The sheer potency of his seed made it swell until it was nearly trapped in her gushing folds. If he were a mere dog, it would be almost akin to the knot that would keep a bitch in place as she was pumped full of a finer breed's pups. But he was no hound - he was Walhart, the Conqueror.

She felt her body go slack as he released her, barely holding her up by her shoulders now. Her sore arms and legs dangled above the floor as she tried to find her facilities from within the euphoric void. "G-Gods above...t-that, that was-"

Walhart cut her off by seizing her hips. The smaller little mage barely came up to his pulsing chest as he rumbled in her ear. "That? That's hardly enough."

_Thoooooom _

Ophelia tried to retort, but found her dry mouth keeping such words at bay. Instead, the brazen conqueror was free to continue on with his lecture. "Tell me little mage - were you not so eager to attain the magics you sought?"

He felt her twitch in his grasp and needled her on, "Did you not come here, baying and begging for a chance at power that would make even the heavens quake?"

She struggled to protest. "I-I wasn't...I didn't be-"

He cut her off. "No, you didn't...and you should."

Anna squirmed as she tried to keep herself out of the scene. She only prayed that her own squirming hips wouldn't register through the tome as she got another account of the Conqueror's shockingly effective tactics.

Walhart nudged her forward until her cheek was pressed against the bed's column. A free hand reached around and grasped her chin, trapping it between two mighty fingers. His rumbling voice sounded like thunder in her ear. "Tis a simple matter, little mage - beg for it. Plead for the mighty Walhart's aid. Do that, and I shall tear asunder the heavens with your very screams!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM! _

His bellow heralded lighting and thunder, as if called down by his own command. In her addled, magically susceptive mind, Opehlia could almost delude herself into thinking _he _was the cause, and not mere happenstance. The Conqueror was unburdened by such musings as he offered her her first and only chance. "So, what say you, child of Odin?"

"G-Give it to me."

"What was that?"

Ophelia's hips bucked against him. "I-I want it," she whined.

Walhart tsked. "I didn't ask for what you wanted, girl.I told you."

"Beg."

P-please muh lord - take me to heaven!"

"Nay. I will not take you there…" he sneered. Her whines and pleas fell on seemingly deaf ears as he pulled down and out of her gushing crotch. It was only when the bulge still hung in her pussy that he paused, giving her a scant moment before his final bellow shattered her fragile world. "...I will send you BEYOND!"

"AAAAAAAH~!"

Ophelia's breath was cut short as the bedpost pushed between her bosom. Her nails desperately scraped against the ornate column, trying to find some form of grip to steady herself under his renewed vigor. The forceful fist on her back and hips made her task infinitely harder.

Walhart pistoned in and out of her snatch, letting the engorged cloth rattle in her folds. His hand dipped around her back to seize one of her plump tits, kneading it as a baker does dough. His growl pierced the storm in her mind, filling her empty head with the voice of the Conqueror. "Now child - give me your praises. Let me hear the voice that shall shatter the heavens!"

_THOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _

Rain pounded on the windows, polluting the symphony of sin as the tome recorded all. Anna slipped away from the proceedings, needing to lay down lest she find herself surrendering as well. If Walhart paid it no heed, than Ophelia was well beyond the ability to even notice.

_Schlop Schlop Schlop _

The mage's leg wrapped around the post, trying to keep herself in place. Her other knee knocked against the worn wood, causing bolts of pain that were easily buried under cascades of pleasure. Sharp nails finally found purchase in the intricate carvings, if only for a fleeting second before she gouged them away.

The mage was beyond herself now, Damned to sail an unknown sea. Only the trust in him guided her. And through her tears, she finally found it.

She felt it.

She smelled it

Ophelia could see it - pouring into her body as swiftly as her sweat and spit departed. Pure, coursing magic the likes of which few could dare to conceive, much less bear.

The baying cry of her fertile eggs went unheeded by the Conqueror's sires, trapped in the inflated, bulging sac lashing against her velvet walls. She shed the last of her unneeded juices as her screams rattled the very chamber itself.

_"OOOOH OH! T-THE STAAARRRRSSSS!" _

* * *

Aversa chuckled as the image dispersed. "Not the destiny she was hoping for...but she did seem to be having fun."

"Oh, that one must sting! I wonder how a certain champion of darkness would feel about this," Loki mused.

Mikoto ever took the side of the angels. "I'm sure we could always go and console him, Loki."

Aversa was perplexed, but Loki caught on right away with a knowing smirk."Oh, you too Mikoto? We must share notes some time"

The temptress was growing vexed at this continued inside joke. "I feel lost, but let's move onto the next one."

Mikoto and Loki nodded and agreed to shelve the matter for later. Loki pulled out another tome from her bosom and gestured to the dusky flier. "Of course - the show must go on. Aversa?"

Aversa rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Again? Can't give a girl a break can you. Very well."

The temptress gave the crowd a few moments to chuckle over her crass jape before composing herself. "This second place winner left quite an impact it seems, and kept a respectable pace the whole way through. She never got lost in the flock, that's for sure."

Loki rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Silver light ignited above the stage as Aversa finally declared, "And the winner is…"

_Riiip! _

Genny's dress fell to her feet in tatters, leaving her in only her cuffs, socks and shoes. Her pendent settled between her small breasts and puffy nipples. The little healer ignored the destruction of her clothes as she leapt into the topless Conqueror's embrace.

The healer's petite body slammed against his rock hard being, supple skin scraping against armor-like muscle. Her delicate hands struggled to reach around his imposing frame until she was touching her fingertips around his back. A lightly kempt, hairy little muff rubbed against his throbbing desire. "I-It feels a little weird."

Walhart chuckled at her words as he lined up with her gushing slit. A well-placed condom already applied to his mighty loins. "You will learn to love it, little lamb. Just remember our accord."

Genny pouted. "Ugh, don't spoil the mood," she complained. The Conqueror merely tsked before pressing his covered cock into her tight folds. "Ngh! G-Go slowe-eeeeuuuhhhh."

Her pitiful moans sung in his ears. Her protests were marred by the way her tiny body was thrashing against him. Even a lesser man would take the hint. The Conqueror himself wasn't fooled in the slightest. He knew a ploy when he saw one.

"You should stop wasting your time with the charade," he admonished her. She felt his hand cover her tight little rump, eclipsing both her cheeks as he pushed her down his shaft. "AAAH!"

Walhart chuckled. "Bay and bleat as you wish, but know you cannot fool me." He kept pushing her closer to him until her crotch kissed his. The cleric was a wheezing, gasping mess of sweat and sin. A small but noticeable bulge was poking out of her little waist. "I'm going to bring you truth, little lamb."

Thrusts replaced promises as the Conqueror bore down on the cleric. His fat, pulsing pride forced its way in and out of her already-gushing twat. The striking cover on his dick clashed against her soft russet pubes with thunderous claps.

_Pwap Pwap Pwap Pwap _

"Ngh! S-Sooo biiiiiig~" Genny trilled. Her tiny hands wrapped against his fingers grazing her hips, using the meaty digits for some form of support. Toes curled and rolled in her shoes until they were simply dangling on her feet, rattled by each thrust.

Walhart planted his free fist by her head. Fingers wide and strong enough to crush helms pressed down on the bed as he loomed over her. Genny's wheezing gasps seemed to bounce off the Conqueror's barely fazed, stoic facade. It was clear that she was putting in far more effort than he was, merely by virtue of trying to survive.

At least that's how it appeared at first. In time he pulled off her, leaving her listless eyes to gaze at the top of the poster bed rather than the Conqueror's piercing gaze. Her hips doubled in pace until she was bucking back against his still loins. She was far more into it than her tiny body would suggest capable of.

Walhart simply sat back and let her bounce, bemused at how riled up the little lamb was. He saw no point in asserting his place since it was clear she already knew the truth. There was no need for words, not when she was already well and truly broken in.

"HAH AH HAH -Y-YESSSS!"

Genny's voice cracked as she reached an orgamsic high, the kind that her staff had been incapable of offering in the past. Something about the contrast of cold metal vs a hot, pulsing cock pushed her to euphoria that she could only dream of. The kind that priestess praised as visions of the Earth-Mother herself. "OOOOOOH, MILA!"

"Heh, you speak the old-god's tongue - how amusing." Walhart's taunt fell on unflinching ears. In kind, he didn't even balk at her shrill voice as it shattered the chamber.

_Thump! _

_"Shit!" _

The duo on the bed ignored the plight of their spectator and handler as the cleric rode out an impossible orgasm. Her body thoughtlessly ground against him, trying to coax out any of the syrupy seed that could make her a woman in Mila's eyes.

But the Conqueror's conquest would not come so easily. Not even her vice-like velvet grip could compel him to falter so easily. Not when had the bounty of Askr's finest vegetables burning in his gut. "You'll have to try harder than that, little lamb."

He pulled her up, still stuffed deep in her taxed loins, until she smacked against his wide chest. Her frizzy hair softened the blow, and the pendent on her neck smacked against his stomach with a pitiful _tink _. "Can your body even handle as much? Or perhaps you've already reached your limits. A pity."

Genny struggled to retort. "I-I can...I can still-!"

Walhart cut her short. "Then why fight? Why struggle when your place is already clear? Open your eyes little lamb."

"S-Show me!"

The critical hit. The killing stroke. On any other woman it would be his moment of triumph. With the lustful little lamb however, it was a trifle formality. His fists clamped down on her slender thighs, squeezing them between bulging fingers.

"Very well."

With those two words, the lamb was truly taken - not by a crook, but by a wolf. A king. A Conqueror. Walhart unleashed all his carnal wrath upon her, thrusting with such ferocity that the very bed shook.

_Erk erk erk erk _

_Thunk! _

_"Again?!" _

Anna's plight was beneath him - beneath them. The groans of protest from the frame went unheeded over the lascivious slaps and labored squeeks. His low grunts bored down like thunder in her twitching ears. The pendent jostled on her tiny tits until it smacked her right in the nose

_Whap! _

Her little hands struggled to hold the mattress. Her frizzy hair flooped with her wildly bouncing head. Tiny thighs tried to wrap around his waist and barely managed to touch soles together. Genny's small back arched off the mattress as she screamed with utter joy.

"Yes! Yes! YeeesSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! _Riiiip! _

* * *

Aversa fanned her face and the shockingly bright blush upon it. "What a naughty, naughty sheep...I simply must speak with her about this."

Loki nodded with genuine amazement. "May want to talk to the little Manakete as well…"

Aversa and Mikoto winced along with the nervous chuckles from the crowd. A few hecklers even came in with some jeers. "I'm not going near her," the temptress shook her head.

Loki fired back. "Oh come now - you have type advantage over her."

Aversa crossed her arms and scoffed. "Sure, lets see how well that turns out. You first, my dear."

Mikoto finally stepped in before things got too awkward. "Ladies, please- let's remember why we're here. We still have three more awards to go through after all."

The lascivious devious duo nodded and stepped back. The queen smiled before addressing the trickster directly. "Loki, would you do the honors?"

Loki's hand came to her bosom in shock/ "Why I'd be honored!"

She handed the next tome to Mikoto and strolled forth amid rancorous applause. The trickster basked in the limelight, ignoring the way the Hosihdan queen placed the sweaty tome on the lectern before wiping her hands clean. Instead she stared out- Into the spotlight, and the furor of shadows beyond.

She gave a low, dramatic bow, allowing a lingering shot of her barely restrained breasts. The knowing smirk on her lips made it clear she knew all too well what she was doing. The light dimmed as she rose back to attention. "The next pick is the V.I.P choice. This pick was reserved for one lucky Discord member picked at random for the lady they wanted to see."

Aversa nudged her co-host behind Loki. "I can see why you suggested she go here," she smirked. Mikoto returned it with an innocuous grin.

The lady of the moment snapped her finger and ignited the stage in red light. "And the winner is…"

"Yes! Yes Yeeeees!"

Ursula repeated those words until they lost any meaning, not more than babbling in the throes of her sexual revelry. For his part, Walhart was returning her thrusts with great force, pounding the assassin deeper and deeper into the pillows. Their discarded effects and armor laid strewn about the chamber, leaving a Conqueror and an assassin bare on the bed.

Though assassin was far from what she was at this moment. The Blue Crow - one of the most feared assassins of all of elbie, now little more than a cock-hungry slut happily bouncing on the Conqueror's lap. Her strict mindset of perfection was far away from this moment as she found bliss in the most simple of pleasures - as the perfect man's cocksleeve.

"OOOOH I'M CUMMMING!"

Urusla's screech filled his ear like the call of her eponymous bird. He felt her vice-like pussy clamp down, trying to coax out his seed even from beneath the conqueror's guard. While his own loins were eager, he would not Blue Crow could hardly be described as 'tight', and had little chance of coaxing him to release with her current pace.

Walhart pushed her down, scraping her hard nipples against his rippling, scarred body. She gazed into his milky eyes and felt whatever bravado and pride within her simply wilt away. When he growled, it carried weight beyond a mere dragon. "You disappoint me, assassin. I expected to be sated, and yet you've left me wanting."

Urusla flinched, but found some well of conviction. She kept her spells at bay in favor of assaulting him with her unforgiving tongue, shaky though it may be. "T-That's hardly my folly that you can't perform."

The Conquer didn't even bristle at her implication - he was beyond stooping himself to such meager taunts. Instead, he kept his voice cool as he reached behind and firmly grabbed her nape.

Her wide, angry eyes met his unbending gaze. "Is it? Am I not still deep within you - as firm as the very earth itself? Do you not feel my might in you - ready to burst and yet kept at bay?"

Ursula snarled. "I...I-"

He cut her off with a cruel laugh. "You'll what - kill me? You're more than welcome to try, little bird."

Ursula's fist crackled to life, filling the chamber with a harsh blue hue and the baying sounds of wolves. Anna was ready to intervene, only for Walhart to grab the assassin's hand. With the barest effort, he pushed down her spell until there were mere crackles on her fingertips.

The Conqueror sneered at her pitiful display. "Your magic is weak - mayhaps you'll sear a wall, but you cannot hope to fell me. Not when I have you right where I want you."

She tried to repeat the action with her other fist, but Walhart cut her to the quick by harshly seizing her breast. The shock and pain made Ursula's spell break in her hand, again leaving the room in darkness.

He shook his head, already tired of these trivial games. "Do not think to fool any of us, wench. You're here because you wanted to be. If you expected to leave victorious, you're mistaken."

Ursula's attempts to curse were cut short as she was twirled around his cock. Her face wound up flat in the pillows, held in place by his arm on her back. She attempted to raise her head, only for him to grab her by her short hair. "Aaah!"

Her wrists struggled against his grip as he seized both her arms with a single palm. His fingers dug into her scalp as she fought against him. His imposing voice thundered in her ear as she squirmed under his fist. "Now dwell on your own folly, and let the Conqueror take over."

He traded further words for action, pounding her into the cushions once again. Her sweaty skin stained his grip, but he refused to yield for even a moment. He sought beyond perfection - the title of Conqueror demanded no less.

Ursula snarled into her makeshift gag. She tried to fight back - tried to find the crack in the armor that would let her blast back to the top. "D-Damn yo-ooooooo…"

Walhart sneered as he drilled her into the bed. He heard her snarls turn to simpers and knew that victory was already assured. "Have you learned your lesson, assassin?"

"F-Fuck you!"

Her shaky defiance amused the Conqueror. "It would seem not - allow me to demonstrate!"

He pushed her up until ass was up in the air. His thrusts bore down on her as her legs struggled to hold her up. Her fat tits almost bounced against the sheets with every titanic thrust. "Y-Y-oooooou~"

Moments. Minutes. Hours. Days. she didn't know how long she was pinned like this. Her thunderous fury quelled until it simply vanished. She stopped thinking. Urusla didn't even strike back as he dropped her back on her knees like the bitch she was.

Walhart's triumph echoed through the chamber over her pitiful moans. His mighty thrust forced her legs further and further apart. Thick, fat asscheeks rippled and smacked against his lap. Her hips desperately bucked back, trying to force as much of him inside her as she could muster.

Walhart pushed her on her side. Now free, her hands could only dig into the sheets, thoughts of revenge buried under a deep storm of raw lust. The Conqueror used his free hand to force her thigh up until it dangled straight in the air. Her crotch tightened until it almost crushed his loins. The cum-filled condom was squeezed to the brink between her velvet walls.

Ursula could feel it - the bubble sloshing in her pussy, threatening to pop and flood her womb with spunk. The rules of Askr were far from her mind as she stopped fighting and simply embraced what she was now. The screams tearing from her throat were no longer curses...but praises.

"YEEEEEES! YES! YES! S-SUCH PERFECTION! SOOOOO GOOOOD!"

* * *

"...really, her?" Aversa deadpanned.

Mikoto giggled. "And just as she got an alternate coming through the portals...my my, how prophetic.

The Temptress chuckled. "Hard to believe this choice was made...what was it again, lady Mikoto?

The queen paused and tapped her chin. "Mmm...Around four months I believe"

Loki finally interjected as she setup the 'last' tome. "Okay okay - let's save the banter for the after-party."

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

The trickster paused as a rancorous cheer tore through the crowd. It took the momentarily stunned Loki a moment to realize what they were cheering about. She finally let out a sigh and a chuckle. "Oh you're all terrible. I can _feel _you're all buzzing and trembling to hear the winner-"

"As if it isn't obvious…" Aversa muttered under her breath.

"-But before that we have one more special category to go through." Loki paused for dramatic effect.

"..."

Mikoto stepped up.

"...The writer's pick! a glorified excuse to shove in an idea that wasn't going to win. Perhaps a touch self-indulgent, really…"

"Were there any sweets involved this time?" Aversa asked.

"-Or milk?" Loki chimed in.

Mikoto giggled at her co-hosts' antics. A wave of Loki's hand conjured green light. "...the winner is…"

_"Mmph mmph mmmmph~" _

Palla bobbed her head on the Conqueror's shaft. Supple skin glinted in the torchlight, exposing every inch of her nude, nubile form. Her arms rubbed together in her tightly bound hairband.

_"Mmm-Pwah!" _

Her lips pulled free of his dick, exposing the unwound condom secured over his girth. A mighty hand pushed into her emerald tresses, forcing her cheek against his loins. The scent stuck in the elder Whtiewing's nostrils as she was pushed lower and dutifully started licking his sac.

Palla was used to demonstrations of strength - Macedon was a kingdom built off of revolution after all. The kingdom of slaves that carve their own paths, forge their own destinies. To be of Macedonian blood was to have the spirit of rebellion coursing through your veins - to sneer in the face of conquest.

She was used to those tricks...But that didn't mean she didn't _like _them.

Walhart grew tired of her reverence and sought his rightful claim to her flesh. Their odd union as guardians of youthful Heroes finally came to ahead in the closed doors of his scarcely secret mission. She'd rebuffed such opportunities until now, and had only made a single request known.

There was no tome on the lectern.

"Oof!"

Palla's stomach hit the sheets, briefly knocking the wind out of her. The Conqueror was already looming over her plush ass - a testament to her skill as a pegasus knight. His cock brushed against her hairy pubes. "Beg for it."

Palla's composed voice came out like sultry honey as she cooed, "Please my lord - ravish me~"

Men would break before the sight of the Eldest Whitewing, hands tied behind her and gyrating her fat ass in invitation. Few of them would make it to her loins before they erupted their wasted seed across her lithe, supple form.

The Conqueror was no mere man.

Walhart sneered at her undulating form. His ironclad grip on her hips loosened, much to her protests. "Oh? Am I to treat you as a lady then? Is that what you want?"

"No!"

He grinned at her desperate plea and loomed over her. Hard, warborne skin scraped against her fairer flesh as he hissed through her disheveled hair into her ear. "Then _beg _for it, knight."

Palla mumbled, hiding her rosy cheeks. "I-I want you to...to-"

Walhart cut her off. "Speak louder - declare your intent to heavens, not the dirt!"

"R-RIDE ME LIKE A HORSE!"

The skyrider's admission thundered through the chamber and back into her own disbelieving ears. Her treasonous tongue was finally met with some approval by her lord and master. "If you insist."

His words were punctuated by one long, deep thrust into her gushing folds. In an instant he was buried to the hilt in her twat. Palla felt him split her in twain and reacted the only way she could muster. "OH GODSSSSSSSSSS~!"

Walhart seized her hips and began a relentless assault. The force of his thrusts shook her body and rattled the bedframe itself. Palla's back arched up of its own volition, sending her tits flopping and crashing together.

_PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP _

Wild grunts and screams filled the chamber in a familiar symphony. By now he had laid with many women- knights, assassins, commoners, and even queens had come to him under the thinly veiled guise of supporting these 'condoms'. In truth he found the protective cloths unnecessary, not when the realm of Askr already protected its Heroes from being bred.

_'A pity.' _

Palla's ass rippled and clapped against his loins, sending waves over her globelike rear everytime their hips met. Her spine finally gave out and sent her crashing tit and face-first into the sheets. The sight of her head buried in the bed and her ass in the air made his already mighty loins twitch and throb in her snatch.

The Conquer never gave any less than his all - it was merely in his nature . And yet there were a pittance that could incite within him such a furor. A storm of wanton desire that would make even his mighty knees buckle. Size mattered not to him. Hips, breasts, butts -all mere footnotes on the fair few that made his coveted list. Those that he deemed fit to bear him children.

Palla was among them

Walhart reached up and clamped his fist down on her head. The Conqueror did not seize her hair, despite how haphazardly it was strewn about her sweaty body. He simply didn't need to resort to such barbaric means. Instead he merely grasped her scalp and pressed down. Firmly.

Palla's tense body practically melted between his fingers. She felt her knees split apart until she was only balanced on her tits. Her eyes rolled back until hey saw only darkness within her unfettered bangs. From somewhere in the void, she heard the voice of god.

"How would your queen feel, knowing that her closest confidant was such a brazen tramp?"

Her mere response was to drool onto the sheets below. "Hmph, is that so," he sneered before shoving his covered cock deep between her breached legs.

Invaders poured forth.

"EEEEYA?!"

Palla shrieked as hot, potent cum shot straight into her womb. The force impacting her core sent her spiraling into yet another mind-searing orgasm. Her mouth was frozen in a silent scream as her deepest sanctuary was painted white.

The Conqueror pulled out, showing the sheer devastation of the breached condom. His exposed slit shot two more sticky ropes across her ass and up her back before his beast was sated. She finally stirred and glanced down at the mess between her buckled knees. "I-It broke?"

Walhart grimly nodded. "So it seems. Such a risk should be brought to the Commander's attention," he insisted.

Palla sadly agreed and tried to shimmy up on her knees, only to be stopped as something prodded against her puckered ass. "M-My lord?"

"_ -Later _."

"AAAH! AHH! AHH! O-OOOOH~!"

The two rutted on, ignorant of the book sitting open on the shelf...

* * *

"I honestly expected Deirdre honestly." Mikoto shrugged.

Loki nodded. "Same here, but what can you really do?" the trickster shrugged. She turned back to the forlorn looking temptress. "Oh what's the fret my dear? Sad you didn't win?"

Aversa shook her thoughts clear and shrugged her bare, dusky shoulders. "Mmm, not particularly - I know I got the consolation round at least."

"You and...who else was it?"

Loki reached into her bosom and pulled out a rolled up scroll. She ignored the chuckles from the cheap seats and handed it to Mikoto. The queen's nose crinkled but she kept a serene smile on her face as she unrolled it and examined the contents.

"Let's see...fourth place, huh?" the queen asked. Aversa confirmed the results with a nod before Mikoto turned back to the list. "Oh you tied with Palla? And Lyn, and Panne, and...wait, really? A 5 way tie?"

The temptress shrugged. "Numbers don't lie, my lady."

Loki stole the list from Mikoto's hands and held it to her bosom with a dramatic sigh. "Oh look at all those lovely ladies. What a shame that these ideas will be lost forever, never again to see the light of day...such a tragedy."

Aversa looked behind the trickster and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have the ball-"

"TIME FOR THE WINNER!"

Loki's bombastic voice rattled the concert hall. The trickster strolled forth again, once more basking in the revel and the limelight. A slender arm rose above her, fingers poised and trembling.

_snap! _

The shadows ignited into brilliant gold light.

Loki's voice echoed through the hall. "With a simply ravishing lead from start to finish-"

"-except for one day…" Mikoto chimed in with a smile.

"-a _commanding _presence that had the Conqueror's attention from the start… One certainly worthy of a long, _unfettered _look at their copulations-"

"Wait, these can go longer?"

"The winner is…"

The mighty Conqueror was many things - bold, captivating, inexorable in deed and prowess. But even he had things that would give him pause, if only for a fleeting moment. He had her on his lap, straddling him in not but her frilly black underwear, white collar, stockings, and gloves. He heard her gasping, still coming to terms with being stripped so swiftly and effectively.

Walhart kissed Celica.

For a second, he was no longer Walhart, the great uniter of Valm. he was a young man, fawning over the portrait of the Saintly Queen herself. Her, the first woman he saw as something desirable, cravable, and yet long since out of reach. Even as his hands roved to her supple hips or clasped a jiggling breast, it was hard to believe this to be anymore than fantasy. A dream that no conquest could manifest, and yet here he was.

Celica gasped at how forward the imposing man was, capturing her lips from behind. Her naked back smacked against the headboard, pinning her nubile body between wood and steel. Wide eyes shrunk until they were completely lidded over as she leaned into his affections. Lascivious spit dribbled down from their lips as their tongues danced.

She knew only whispers of his admiration, hidden beneath a stoic demeanor. And yet as he ravaged her lips and invaded her mouth, she had a revelation from Mila Herself. He, the Conqueror, lusted for her.

"Mmmm-pwah!"

Walhart pulled away, leaving a trail of spit lingering on her tongue. His hands gripped her elbows, keeping her close to him. He felt her panty-clad ass rubbing against his arousal and let his displeasure be known. "Remove them."

Celica trembled yet nodded. His grip shifted to her shoulders, allowing her to reach down and shuffle with his smallclothes. The nervous yet eager princess blindly groped for the band of his underwear and tugged it down

_Whap! _

"Oh!

She felt his thick girth trapped in her asscheeks, pushing her panties into her crack. Her squirming only deepened his arousal until it was an unbreakable rod. Celica groaned in discomfort and had to hike her hips up, hoping he would clear between her legs.

Her success yielded greater fruits.

"Mila have mercy…" she gawked at the cock pulsing before her. Her hands inched towards it until she was pulled back her forearms. Her head smacked against his iron chest, leaving a tender ear next to his lips. Rumbling thunder echoed in her ears as she gazed at the obelisk before her. "You do this to me, lady Celica - you alone are able to breach the walls of the mighty Walhart and incite such need."

Her dry throat screamed as she struggled to whisper out, "N-Need?"

"Indeed - the cravings of the flesh are trivial compared to what you can bring forth."

Celica struggled with this as she felt his truth rubbing against her sopping loins. To be wanted - _needed _in such a way. It sung deep into her flesh, and instilled a fire in blood that was not her own.

Celica blinked before grinning.

In an instant she was facing him, free of his grasp. Walhart grunted in shock at her sudden strength, but she surprised him even more as she dove forward. He toppled over, barely catching his fall on his elbows. The princess was already upon him with her arms struggling around his neck. His cock trapped between her supple thighs as her feet smacked against the headboard.

Walhart kept pace with her ravenous lips as she invaded his mouth. He gazed into the rubies before him, glowing with an almost blinding light. The sight made his breath hitch.

Her strength was only in ambush. He could easily overpower her and take his rightful place atop her. And yet...this was the Saintly Queen - she who rose beyond the Dragon-Gods with the Saint-King and united his home in an era long past. Even when wracked in lust as she squirmed her panties aside, he saw her as a Queen above all Queens. In the face of such, the Conqueror did the only thing he truly could.

He surrendered to her.

Celica hungrily struck his lips and dug her nails into his neck. It was clear she had no interest in arming his loins, so he'd have to do it himself. A scant few had needed him to happy it himself, mostly due to being indisposed in some manner. Yet for her, even the inexorable would begrudge an exception.

Walhart blindly rolled the condom down his shaft, still trying to focus on Celica's tantalizing lips. He wound up having to grab her ass with one hand to keep her in place long enough for him to work. The horny holy woman sensed when he was done and undulated her hips until he was pressing against her pussy.

Heat - almost boiling to the touch even through the sheathe on his cock. When he prodded her pussy lips, it was like battering at the great walls of Valm Castle itself. And so, even hobbled and willfully diminished as he was, the Conqueror did what he knew best.

He invaded.

"Oooooh, s-so biiig~" Celica's coos were like thunder in his ears. She arched back atop his loins, presenting her bare breasts to him. A tribute from the Earth-Mother's scion, forbidden fruit that swayed before him.

She turned atop his dick, robbing him of her breasts, but offering instead her perfect, heart-shaped ass. The black band of her underwear seemed to disappear between her supple crack as she undulated her hips down atop him.

Celica pushed her ass back until she was seated atop him, fully sheathed between her velvet walls. The sheer fullness made her already hazy mind cloud over until she could think of nothing else. Not the tome silently flipping through its pages, nor the redhead squirming to the side as she watched. On shaky knees, she rose up before slamming her hips back down.

_PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP _

The duo wasted no time and immediately started. Celica's lust drove her up and down the mighty lance of Walhart as if her very life required it. The Conqueror's fists seized her thighs as he retaliated in kind. The force of his inclusion sent her forward until she slammed palm and tits-first against the headboard

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP _

Walhart was utterly captivated as he watched her - her fiery locks shaking over her silken shoulders, her bareback arched as wanton mewls and cries escaped her unseen lips. Even the sight of her panty-clad ass scarcely registered beyond his base instincts. He was more than used to having women writhing against him, though fewer would boast as being above him. But for her, he offered no less. He could _do _no less.

Decades of conquest simply rotted away as a mere stable boy's fleeting fantasy was made truth. She was truly as beautiful as the paintings portrayed, if not more so. Even the sight of her as she was now could not tarnish such a visage of divine glory.

He couldn't bear it. From behind the stony facade, a mighty groan escaped his lips, and a literal flood exploded in her twat.

"URRRAAHH!"

Celica gasped as the cloth in her pussy filled like a balloon until it started swelling against her folds. Her hips kept rolling and squirming, trying to coax the condom to break between her legs and fill her chambers with invasive seed. Yet the cloth had been made stronger since the last rupture, and even in his frenzied state, it would not break. Not even for her.

Walhart's body acted against him as he witlessly groped and humped against her like a craven mutt. His fists fell away and freed her from his clutches. He couldn't even muster a retaliation as she rolled up and off his still hard prick. The engorged bubble squeezed out of her pussy and smacked against his shaft, leaving the slightest crook in its wake.

Walhart's silence was deafening. He could say nothing, not even bear to hang his head in shame. His iron-honed body stood unnervingly stiff as he was lost in the swirling storm of his own thoughts. Dashed like a wayward ship, on the rocks of some distant shore.

"...Mmwah, mwah~"

A wet brush against his sac snapped him out of his musings and back to the bedchamber. He gazed down and openly gawked at the site of Princess Celica, on her knees and hands as she approached his cock. A dainty hand clasped one of his balls, squeezing them ever so gently.

It felt like a vice.

"Tch!" Walhart hissed under her simple ministrations. Her ever touch, every nibble, pierced his body like no weapon could. The same mighty body that could fell armies and halt horses simply crumpled before her delicate touch.

Celica drew up his cock with her tongue. Her lips brushed against the rim of his condom, prompting her to lean in and nibble it coyly. His growls and hisses were like a heavenly symphony, that drove her higher and higher.

At last, her lips smooched the inflated bulge atop his dick. She felt it sloshing against her, still churning and surely bubbling. In a single instant, her mind was made up, and she committed to herself a sacrifice unto herself - her pride as a princess for the seed of the Conqueror.

Walhart could do little but reach out and grip her outstretched buttock. It rippled and jiggled beneath his fingers, keeping her in place as she leaned under the condom's tip. Her nose gently pushed it up and exposed a slight seam between his glans and the bubble.

She reached in and nipped it.

_Thunk! _

_"Damnit!" _

The duo ignored Anna and her mishap with the tome as his now-unleashed seed flowed free. The cum within poured over her, baptizing the holy woman in the Earth-Mother's bounty. She stared up, unflinching as it coated her face. Mila's gentle words sung in her mind.

_Bask in the glow of your labors, and wear My mark with pride. _

Celica was blind to everything as she happily lapped up her newfound ambrosia. She reached in and struggled to stroke his girth, barely able to wrap around it. Her nails scraped up the ruptured condom until she reached the exposed flap. She pulled the flap down until it was safely away from his slit.

Walhart looked down on her with a single raised brow. She glanced up with a sloppy, cum-drizzled smile. "I believe that will suffice for the pageantry, wouldn't you agree?"

Celica slinked down until she was laying before him, on her back and with her gushing folds dripping on the sheets. A coy hand reached for her bosom and cradled it as she looked up at him pleadingly. "The night is still young, and I already find myself feeling cold."

Walhart said nothing, but words were meaningless in the face of his clear arousal. Her eyes glanced to the throbbing obelisk before her as she licked her lips. Celica's free hand slinked down and propped open her pussy lips with two fingers, showing the puffy, dripping sex within. "So warm me. Show me how much you desire me, _Conqueror _."

_CRASH! _

"For fucks sake!"

Anna's irate cursing defiled the tome's recording, but no one was really paying heed anymore. Not as Celica was pounded ass first into the sheets with enough furor to snap the legs out from beneath the bed itself.

Her legs struggled to wrap around his back as he plowed her like a man possessed. Every thrust rattled her body and left orgasmic fits in its wake. Eventually, she gave up trying to hold him and stuck her legs straight out, just in time for him to pull her up until only her head was on the bed. Prayers and sermons jumbled out of her pious lips. She tipped back her head and screamed aloud, tongue and drool flying.

"OH GODS! THANK YOU MILAAAA-AAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Those final words echoed like thunder as the vision faded away. The trio were utterly shocked on stage, still trying to process what they'd all just seen. The concert hall was deathly quiet.

A pin dropped.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Such a spirited performance!" Loki cooed over the rancorous applause. Her smile was affixed to her face, but the clear blush on her cheeks made it clear what she truly thought of the winning performance.

Mikoto wiped her brow. "I-I may need to look into the religion of Zofia...for cultural reasons of course."

Aversa nodded in agreement. "Indeed - it never hurts to expand one's boundaries."

Loki rolled her eyes and finally closed things out. "Well, I'm sure this is far from the last we'll see of such devout worshippers. But for now, I believe that will do for the evening. Thank you all so much for coming, and we look forward to seeing you next time. Ta-ta~"


End file.
